


The other half

by Am101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Mon-El Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doppelganger, Evil Twins, F/M, Hurt Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am101/pseuds/Am101
Summary: Mon-el and Winn never left to go to the 31st centuryWhen Kara went back in time to save her loved ones she creates a lasting effect in the form of her twin who remembers everything up until the point of when Kara time travelled, except she has no powers. What will happen when she comes back to national city to confront her doppelgänger. What will happen with two kara’s accusing the other of being a fraud,  who will side with who and what will mon el do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever fic and so I hope you guys like It. I don’t have a set story line so I’m kind of just going with it so sorry if it takes a while for new updates.

Kara woke up freezing cold, her head fuzzy and all sounds muffled. She slowly sits up holding her head trying to make sense of the things she’s seeing. Nothing. It was dark and there was nothing around for miles she needs to get away from where ever she was, back to Reigns fortress, she needed to stop her from killing anyone else as she’s already taken so much from her. Her eyes swell with tears thinking about how her life has changed in just a few minutes everything is going to be so different now, she had only just found her mum and now she’s being ripped away as though she’s reliving the death of her home planet krypton. But the worst of it was that she wouldn’t even have mon el there to support her, her whole life was crumbling down and now she had nothing. Not even Alex or Lena could bring her back from this as it was her fault this time and there was no doubt about it. She was the one who went in there hell bent on killing reign, not even trying to think of any other way to stop her she abandoned her morals and her punishment? Was this. The torture of knowing she was the reason for there deaths and she would never be able to forgive herself. Her tears flowing freely now holding on to her knees in a fetal position sobbing gently. She stayed like that for a while and then she suddenly stopped, she wouldn’t do this, she is Kara Zor-El and isn’t a human she’s better than this, she’s supergirl and she had people to save it was her fault her mum and mon el died but it was her job to protect others and make sure no one else comes to the same fate.

She gets to her feet slowly stumbling a little as though she’s a new born deer on ice. She wipes the stray tears from her tear stained cheeks and jumps only to find that she is not flying but has fallen back to the ground just as fast as she had left it. She didn’t have her powers. Panic now settled in, maybe there was kryptonite near by but she didn’t feel sick or that pulsing feeling she gets in her head when she’s around kryptonite. Maybe she had solar flared whilst fighting reign but that means she wouldn’t be able to stop her from destroying the earth. She hurriedly looked around in hope of finding something, someone to help her but again there was nothing. She started to run in one direction, she had to get out of here and fast. She could only hope that the DEO would be out looking for her. 

 

——————————————————

Back in national city:

Reign was defeated and Sam was saved. Mon el and her mum was saved thanks to the disruption she went through to change time. After the fight everyone including the legion went back to the DEO to celebrate their win.

Kara took a step outside onto the balcony for some fresh air whilst everyone else was busy celebrating. But of course mon el notices and follows. Kara stood there staring out into the city her hands against the cold concrete railing. “You did it” mon el says through a smile that reaches his eyes, “we did it” Kara corrects turning around to face him. This makes mon el laughs “ no, no one can take credit for what you did today... you found a way to defeat reign without losing yourself in the process... you continue to impress and amaze me everyday” at that Kara smiles, her eyes shining like comets as mon el likes to describe them. “Maybe so, but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you or the legion”. They both stand there staring into each other’s eyes stormy grey meets comets blue mon el slowly closes the distance when Imra comes out to congratulate Kara “well done Kara you were great today” at that there eye contact breaks and Kara coughs “yeah thanks. I wouldn’t have been able to do it with out you guys though so thank you for your help today” Imra nods and smiles she then notices mon el “I should probably get back to the party then” with that imra excuses herself and walks back into the DEO leaving Kara and mon el alone again. “ so do you know when your going back home with the legion then?” Kara says questioning with a lump in the back of her throat dredding the answer that’s about to come. “Kara... when we were back on Argo we were interrupted by that murderous robot and I never got to tell you what I was thinking but now that reigns been defeated I think I should tell you” Kara nods letting mon el know to continue “ my marriage to imra wasn’t one of love it was an arranged marriage in an attempt to bring peace to Titan in the 31st century at the time I was still grieving you and eventually I learnt to love imra but you Kara... I never stopped loving” Kara’s eyes opened with surprise and relief to hear that mon el hadn’t just moved on and forgot about her “ what are you trying to say mon?” “ I’m saying that you are my home, and that i want to be wherever you are and I never want to leave you again and that’s why I’m not going back the the future and that I’m staying here with you” kara’s eyes welled up with tears and it was as if all the pain she had felt over the last couple of months had disappeared. Mon el walked over and with his thumb wiped away the tears and cupped her face with his hands “I love you Kara Zor-El I always have and I always will” “ I love you too mon el” and with that the distance between there lips disappeared as they kissed each other making up for lost time and when they were both breathless they leant there foreheads against the others and just stared into the others eyes and in that moment everything was perfect and nothing could pull them apart. 

Unbeknownst to them something or someone was going to come and change this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the really long wait for the second chapter but my life has been pretty chaotic and have only just had the chance to jump back into writing, hopefully I’ll be able to post more frequently. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

It had been 2 weeks since they had defeated reign. It has been rather quite with only a couple of bank robberies and a few rogue aliens but nothing supergirl and Valor couldn’t handle. The legion had gone back to the 31st century the day after defeating reign, leaving behind brainy for his protection against brainiac. Kara Danvers continued to work as a reporter for cat co world wide media, trying to reassure the public that reign or any other world killer would not be back to cause panic and disruption. Mon el went back to working at the bar and being Mike Matthews whenever he had to act “normal”, mon el and Kara decided not to get back together straight away but to learn each other again as it had been seven years for mon el and he was very different now, he too wore a heavy cape and shared the weight of the world on his shoulders and was no longer his light hearted bubbly self, but there were moments that the old mon el would shine through and of course Kara would notice just like when they would go out for ice cream in the park and he would see an irresistibly cute golden retriever and just had to pet him. Yes things were different now but it didn’t bother either of them as they found each other again and they have all the time in the world to relearn, rediscover and adventure. together. 

It was a Saturday night and Kara of course was sat in her apartment with popcorn watching a film. It was the third film she had watched that evening but if she was being honest she wasn’t really paying any attention to the films. She was sat there facing the tv eating popcorn but was wondering what mon el was doing at this very moment. Mon el had taken up residency in one of the DEO beds they had on hand for agents working the night shifts on their breaks. Kara knew he wasn’t working at the bar as he worked the afternoon shift, she decided that she would send mon el a text asking him if he wanted to come over “Hey mon. I don’t know if your doing anything right now but I was just wondering if you would like to come round to watch a movie. I have popcorn?! ” she read the text over several times to make sure it sounded okay and just as she was about to send it there was a knock on the door. Kara took her glasses off and placed them on the coffee table, using her X-ray vision she looked through the door to see mon el standing there looking down at his feet with his hands in his jean pockets. Kara pushed the blanket off from her legs and got up to go open the door there stood the beaming up at mon el “hi”, “hi” Kara responded. “Do you wanna come in, I was just about to text you actually” “ oh you were?” Mon el responded inquisitively “yeah, I’m just watching a film and was wondering if you’d like to join me” Kara said sheepishly mon el grinning responds “I’d love too”. At that Kara walks over to the couch as mon el takes off his shoes and jacket by the door, Kara slumps onto the sofa and mon el goes to sit down when Kara hands him an empty bowl “ could you please fill it up with popcorn?” She asks smiling with her puppy dog eyes, how could he resist saying no to that? “of course” mon el says taking the bowl from her and walking towards the kitchen “uhhh” mon el mummers spinning around attempting to find the bag of popcorn. “ oh it’s in the top right hand cupboard near the fridge” at that mon el stops spinning and reaches into the cupboard and grabs the bag of popcorn, emptying its contents and returning back to the couch. He sits down and hands the bowl to Kara she smiles thankfully reaching out to the bowl “ thank you” she says putting a couple of kernels in her mouth. Mon el just sits there and gazes at her completely oblivious to what film was playing in the background. Kara looked over to see mon el staring at her “what is it?” She said with an inquisitive grin. “Nothing...it’s just...I’m really happy” he tilts his head to side with the biggest smile and stares into her comet blue eyes, Kara responds with her own smile and whispers “Awh” as she places one of her hands on mon el’s cheek scratching at his beard and leans in and kisses him softly, to which mon el eagerly reply’s to her, kissing her back just as softly. When Kara pulls back she looks into his eyes and says “I’m happy your happy”. They kiss again but this time it’s not as soft, it was eager, they both needed each other and so mon el reached down and took the bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table, he then reached round to kara’s side and lifted her onto his lap. Both had wandering hands and so Kara broke this kiss and took in several deep breaths of air and asked if they should move it to the bedroom. Mon el grins “I’d love too” mon el places a hand under Kara to support her as he stands from the sofa and slowly makes his way to her bedroom.

They spent the rest of the night there, in each other’s arms and eventually fell into a deep ,much needed, sleep. 

 

———————————————————

 

Back in Russia:  
Kara has been stumbling around for what seemed like hours on weak, cold legs. She was determined to find her way back to national city to put a stop to reign once and for all even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process. 

Kara eventually saw a small light in the distance and was now running as fast as she could to it, which wasn’t very fast as she had no powers and was exhausted, she felt a tiny piece of hope set in and she felt as though she wasn’t completely out of luck. 

When she finally arrived she saw that it was a military base and guessing by what was written on the side of containers she was in Russia. A group of 10 men surrounded her and all pointed there guns at her shouting in what she assumed was Russian. She raised her hands above her head and surrendered as she was not bullet proof for the time being. One man grabbed her by the arms and put them behind her back and cuffed her. They then escorted her to a bunker where she was left until someone who spoke English could translate for them. 

Kara needs to get out of here, she needed them to understand that she had to get back to national city and stop the world from being destroyed. But just as she was about to yell, asking for someone to let her out she noticed the small, old looking tv in the corner. It played a news story of how supergirl and Valor and heroically stopped a bank robbery. She was confused, how was it possible that mon el was alive, that supergirl was in national city if she was sat in that bunker in Russia without her powers. Her head started to spin as she worried that someone had created another Bizarro and that she had tricked all of her friends and family into believing that she was the real Kara which meant that no one would be looking for her and that she only had herself to get her out of this mess. But it didn’t make any sense how was mon el still alive when she had watched reign kill him, shoot him through the chest with her heat vision. Whatever was going on she had to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late upload but I hope you enjoy this chapter Xx

She could feel the warm breath on the back of neck, he had his arm around her waist as he instinctively pulled her closer and held her tighter. It was mornings like this that made her not want to get out bed, to leave their little bubble. But when your a superhero who also happens to have a demanding day job, luxuries such as being able to stay in bed all day with your super hot Daxamite boyfriend were rare. However, Kara didn’t have the will to get out of bed just yet. Instead she turned around in mon el’s death grip ,which if she were human would definitely leave fingerprint like bruises on her waist, as she turned mon el mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking slowly a couple of times so that his eyes could focus on the beautiful kryptonian that led in front of him. She cupped his face white her palm and swiped her thumb over his cheek softly, easing him out of his sleep and pressed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. “Did you sleep well?” she asked tentatively, he moaned lightly and hummed in response “mmhm”. Mon el rolled on to his back and pulled Kara with him so that now she was led on top of him. “Mon el your making this really difficult to get out of bed” she groaned pushing herself up on her elbows as she leant on his chest. “Well... then how about we just stay in bed” as he said it a smirk creeped up on to his face as he was looking at her with piercing grey eyes “no,no,no” she mumbled over him as he repeatedly said yes over the top of her nodding his head. “I have to be at cat co in 25 minutes which means your covering for supergirl today” she started to push herself up off of mon el to sit up and get ready for work when mon el flipped them so that now Kara was on her back and mon el hovered over her. “25 minutes is plenty of time” he said with a dark look in his eyes as he started to devour her neck with wet kisses, his hands running down her sides and under her pyjama top. Kara could not think clearly and so just moaned in response, letting mon el take control.  
———  
Because of their early morning rendezvous Kara was now 15 minutes late to work and having a boss like snapper meant she would now have to suffer being shouted at in front of her colleagues and would be given the worst article to write ,which he would probably read the opening sentence and then throw it in the trash. And sure enough she was right. Snapper confronted her in front of all of her peers saying how she didn’t work hard enough and that she’d have to put in more effort if she wanted to become an ‘actual’ reporter. She was then given an article about the consideration of opening a new park for the youth, how were you even supposed to write an interesting article about that? But she wanted to prove snapper wrong and so walked to her office (the one cat grant herself had given her) and started to work on the article.  
———  
It had been a quite day in the DEO, Valor saved ‘fluffy’ from a tree which he was expecting to be a cute little kitten, but to his disappointment it turned out to be a 6ft snake. But other than that he had just sat around the computers all day spinning on a chair next to Winn eating red tubes. “Dude, have you seriously got nothing else to do other than distract me” Winn asked mon el, he shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Winn “nope... not really”. Taking another red tube and aggressively biting it to add to Winn’s frustration. At that Winn shook his head obviously annoyed at mon el and turned back to his computer to continue working on de-coding some impossible text. 

Within 5 minutes Winn chucked his pencil down on his desk and ran his hands through his hair roughly. “What’s wrong now?” Mon el asked inquisitively. “It’s...it’s impossible... this code I can’t understand it” mon el rolled over on his chair to look at his screen. He stared at it for a second and then leaned back on his chair “it’s kryptonian” he stated simply. “What?” Winn turned to look at him in astonishment as mon el had only looked at it for 5 seconds if that and already knew what it was. “But I learnt kryptonian a while ago and this is clearly not it!” Mon el shook his head “nope this is definitely kryptonian” “okay then, what does it say?” Mon el looked back at the screen and then back to Winn 

“It’s not her” 

———————————————————

Back in Russia: 

Her foot repeatedly bounced on the floor, her nerves getting the better of her. She looked around waiting for someone. Just waiting. Only waiting. “What’s taking so long?!” She yelled in frustration slamming her fists down onto the table, but of course it didn’t even leave a dent, instead just a loud echoing sound as her fist contacted with the metal table, which was completely different from what would normally happen and she didn’t like it. Kara had been sat there for what felt like over an hour and no one came back to talk to her. She should be out there right now protecting everyone and instead she was stuck in this room. Doing nothing. Just waiting. Only waiting. 

She started to get impatient now, she jumped from her chair and sent it flying backwards as she approached the door. She leaned up on her tippy toes and peered out the small window near the top of the door. There was no one there. “Ugh... hello?...Anyone there?...I need you to let me out!” She shouted as loud as she could and banged her clenched fists against the strong iron door. She reached for the handle and tried to open it but of course it was locked.

She flopped back down on to the chair and held her head in her hands. What was she doing? What could she do? That bizzaro supergirl had already tricked everyone in her life into thinking that she was her, and she had her powers. “I wouldn’t even believe that I was the real me”. A single tear fell from her her eyes and rolled down her cheek and into her hair. 

Just then a man in what seemed to be a commanding officers uniform entered the room abruptly. “You’re free to go”. Definitely a Russian accent she thought to herself. “To go? To go where? I don’t even know where I am!” Kara said exasperatedly. “One of my men will take you to the nearest town”. And with that the man walked out of the room. 

Kara followed him out of the building and to a car with a different man in the driving seat, she climbed into the passenger seat and just hoped she’d be able to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys like it, comments and kudos are always welcomed.  
> If you have any idea of where you want this fic to go or if you have any positive criticism you’d like to share then please do.


End file.
